<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Night by EasilySpooked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730523">Karaoke Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked'>EasilySpooked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e07 Studies In Modern Movement, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Karaoke, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, pining! Jeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to karaoke night. The one I always envisioned would happen in the sexiest timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second Community fic! I love the show and honestly can't get enough of writing these two. Expect more while the quaran-dean lasts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah!” Dean Pelton exclaimed upon entering the karaoke booth. He marveled at the green screen and took a look around. “I just stand here?” He asked, pointing to a short table that boasted two microphones. Looking back he noticed that Jeff was hesitant to come in, looking dejected and embarrassed. Craig smiled and beckoned him in. “Come on Jeffrey, get in here!”</p>
<p>Jeff walked in, his movements stiff and awkward. He had never done karaoke before, and wasn’t looking forward to a moment of it. Especially with the dean. Craig laughed and handed him a mic. “This is gonna be fun… or else” The dean threatened, and Jeff wondered what terrible thing he had done to deserve this. He watched as the small man punched a few numbers into the machine and a familiar tune started up. “You know this one Jeffrey,” He reassured. “We’ve sung it a thousand times together. In my mind.” Jeff watched the dean sway to the music like an excited puppy. It was oddly endearing, but he forced himself not to think about that. Instead he stared into a corner, his shoulders slumped, wishing he were anywhere but here, and hating himself when a part of him thought that maybe he liked this.</p>
<p>Craig, fed up with Jeff’s apparent unenthusiasm, stopped swaying and faced him. “Come on Jeffrey, make or break time.” he said with authority. “Unless you want to be back here next sat-ur-day.” The dean enunciated his words with blatant menace and Jeff shuddered. A second later Jeff felt a touch on his elbow as the dean pushed his microphone arm up to his mouth. A feeling like lighting shot up through his nerves and he hastily pulled away, a blush growing on his cheeks. Pulling himself together, he started to halfheartedly sing his verse. The dean began to sway again and turned to face Jeff, an adorable smile breaking out across his face. Shivers raced up Jeff’s spine at the sight and he ripped his gaze away, trying to stay focussed on the table in front of him. </p>
<p>When the dean chimed in Jeff was awestruck. Even though his singing was subpar at best, the enthusiasm he had made the performance beautiful in its own way. Jeff couldn’t help but notice the way he leaned into the mic and sang as though his life depended on it. His eyes were closed and his smile stayed stubbornly on his face, and the way his shoulders hunched up as he tried to reach the high notes made Jeff want to rub the tension out of his back, watching him slowly relax into his hands. All these things he thought, and he refused to admit to himself that he was thinking them. Jeff had been denying these feelings for a while and he wasn’t about to give in now. He liked girls and he always would. No way could he ever be gay.</p>
<p>As they sang together Jeff started to break down his barriers, allowing himself to have fun. He forgot about his fear of what other people would think, he forgot about denying himself a little bit of spontaneous fun, and he forgot about not letting himself get close to the dean. The pair drifted toward each other as Jeff gradually got more into the singing, and when the dean stealthily lowered his mic so he could share with Jeff, he didn’t complain, just moved in closer so they could both use it. Craig was rubbing his chest on Jeff’s arm, and Jeff couldn’t remember any touch ever feeling so electrifying. Before he knew it, he was lost in the music and drunk off the sensation of the dean so close. </p>
<p>The dean pulled away as the beat dropped but Jeff didn’t have time to be disappointed. They were both singing full out, putting their souls into the music. Jeff caught the dean’s eyes with his own and they inched closer together, bodies moving to the beat. Jeff was smiling now, and his pure bliss was reflected in his karaoke partner, who had never thought one of his dreams would turn into a waking reality. Their energy was manic, throwing their all into every note. Before long, their faces were inches apart, their gaze never breaking. And as the song faded to a close, they stayed frozen for a few seconds, chests heaving. </p>
<p>Finally the dean turned away, wiping a stray tear from his face. The moment was gone. Jeff put his microphone away and looked anywhere but at the dean. “Wow. That was great.” The dean exclaimed, his voice choked up.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That might have been a little fun.” Jeff admitted bashfully. But ‘a little fun’ barely started to cover it. He would do anything to go back in time and recapture that moment, to live in that bliss for a little while longer. Now they would have to go back to their original characters, their original roles. Jeff would have to rebuild his barriers to keep his emotions from meddling with his life. And now the little voice in his head that tried to give him terrible advice was louder than ever before, screaming at him not to. It wanted him to turn to the dean, take his hands, hug him, anything. Just as long as he didn’t let this opportunity to indulge his feelings pass him by.</p>
<p>“See!” The dean cried. “And you emailed your therapist that you wanted to be alone this weekend.”</p>
<p>His earth shattered. How could everything change so drastically in a matter of seconds? “What?” Jeff asked, rage and shame overtaking all his other emotions.</p>
<p>The dean bit his lip and tried to play dumb, realizing his absent-minded slip up. “Hmm?” He asked nonchalantly. “What do you wanna do next? I payed for the full hour so-”</p>
<p>“I email my therapist from my Greendale account.” Jeff turned to confront him, his mind a racing blur of emotion. “You read student emails?” He accused him. Jeff wanted to scream, punch something, rip out his hair and curl up into a ball and cry all at the same time. He talked about private, confidential things with his therapist. Things about himself that he never wanted anyone to know. He’d emailed his therapist that he wanted to be alone because he’d been going through a depressive episode, and if anyone were to find out about that he would never be treated the same again. Jeff couldn’t believe the dean had broken his trust like that. And he couldn’t believe he still had these weird feelings for him even after this startling invasion of privacy. </p>
<p>The dean was scrambling to make a half assed excuse but Jeff couldn’t hear him. He slapped the microphone out of the dean’s hand, causing him to yelp in surprise.</p>
<p>“No Jeffrey, no.” He pleaded, but the pounding of blood in Jeff’s ears drowned him out.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill you.” Jeff growled menacingly as he began to advance. The dean ducked under his arm and darted to the other side of the room with Jeff close behind, only to turn around and slip the other way after a few steps when he met the wall. The room was small and it was only a matter of time before Jeff caught the dean by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. The dean struggled and screamed at him to stop, not prepared for the well muscled force of nature to come charging at him. Jeff clutched him close to his body and gripped him in a choke hold, pure rage leaking from his pores.</p>
<p>He pinned him down against the karaoke table and  pushed the dean’s hands to either side of his head, holding them in place with his hands. He glared down at the terrified man squirming beneath him and a wave of desire fogged his mind.</p>
<p>What was he thinking?</p>
<p>He was angry, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>There was no way he could do this.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>Spontaneously, Jeff leaned down and kissed the dean furiously. His tongue worked to part the dean’s lips and he explored the inside of his mouth without reserve. Craig, who had been frozen in shock, stuttered to life and began to kiss back, their tongues tangling in unadulterated desire. Jeff rocked his hips against Craig’s and he moaned desperately in response, arching his back with the pleasure. Slowly, Jeff relinquished his hold on Craig’s wrists, and the small man pushed himself upright and began to take control. He brought his hands up to tug at the hair on the base of Jeff’s neck and softly pushed him against the wall behind them. He pressed his knee between Jeff’s legs and it was Jeff’s turn to moan with excitement. Jeff let his hands travel down the base of Craig’s shirt and find their way underneath to rub the smooth skin hiding there. In response, Craig pressed his knee down harder and bit at Jeff’s lip. They panted hard in unison, finally breaking the kiss to catch their breath. They were just about to start again when a hesitant voice broke out over the intercom.</p>
<p>“Uhh… If you two want to keep doing that, we advise to continue in the comfort of your own home please.” Embarrassed, they broke away from each other, straightening their clothes and adjusting their pants to hide their growing arousal. As they left the booth meekly, Craig turned to Jeff.</p>
<p>“If you want, I do have a very nice place.” He suggested hesitantly, his voice hopeful. Jeff looked over at him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>